Unexpected, Not Unwanted
by CJS51703
Summary: Frisk and Sans have kept a secret from everyone. Now, the secret is out, and it brings a consequence...
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! So this was actually a request for a friend of mine. This is also going to be a really short starting chapter. Toriel, Frisk, and Sans belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Not Just Sick**

Toriel held back her twenty-two-year-old's hair with a gently paw as Frisk proceeded to puke her guts out. When Frisk was done, she curled up to her mother like when she was small. And Toriel, since she was so big, held her like she was a small child again with each.

"You've been sick like this for two weeks now, my child. You need a doctor," Toriel said softly. "You'd think that if I was puking so much, I'd be losing weight instead of gaining it," Frisk commented, rubbing her midsection. She had always been quite thin, but she was starting to get pudgy.

Regardless, she was stood upright. "I'm taking you to the doctor's office," Toriel said decisively. Frisk felt her face heat up.

She knew that she was screwed for the reason that she had been screwed.

XxX

Sans was playing on the Nintendo Switch when he heard a pounding on his front door. Since Papyrus was at work, the older skeleton paused his game and rolled off the couch to see who his unexpected visitor was. "Hey, Tori," he said, a bit awkward about it.

Toriel was standing over him and she did _not _look happy. Frisk was standing there too, and she held a piece of paper in her hand. She, on the other hand, looked quite uncomfortable with the situation.

"Frisk?" Toriel said stiffly. Frisk handed over the paper. Sans turned it over to look at it. "An... x-ray?" he said at last. "An ultrasound," Frisk said quietly. She took Sans' hands.

"I'm pregnant with your twins."

*****Don't worry, an explanation will come. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! After fighting (and losing the fight...) with my homework, here I am! Sans, Frisk, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: It Happened Back Then**

If Sans had been drinking ketchup at that moment, he would've choked on it. He had to grab onto the doorframe to keep his balance as he gave the ultrasound picture another look. He could clearly see two small babies.

And they were _his _children.

"Y... you're pregnant... with twins... oh, Jesus..." he mumbled. "I was surprised too. But I was also surprised that you were their father!" Toriel snapped.

"Mom, let's go inside. We have an explanation," Frisk intervened. She lead the way to the living room and sat down, her hand taking Sans' own. He sat with her on the couch. Toriel sat down as well, hands folded in her lap and a pure expression of "tell me or may God have mercy on your SOUL" on her face.

Frisk took a steady inhale and exhale. "Sans and I have been seeing each other in private for about two years now. We wanted to keep this whole 'monster-human love' relationship under wraps for as long as we could. That was why we didn't mention it and why Sans is usually able to hold back on his magic when we, well... mess around. But when we did sound back at that New Year's Eve party at Mettaton's..." she trailed off.

"I guess I must've been a bit drunk or something. So, um, how far along are you?" Sans asked.

"The doctor said about three weeks. So... we'll be having September babies, if you want them," Frisk said. Sans raised a browbone. "Hey, what's with the if?" he asked.

"I was scared that you'd want to get rid of them," Frisk confessed. She felt a bony hand slide up under her shirt and rest on her slightly-pudgy stomach. It was clear that Sans wasn't aware that he was being watched as critically as he was by his girlfriend's mother. That, or he didn't care.

"Just because these troublemakers are a surprise doesn't mean that I don't want 'em. I want you to keep them. You'll be a great mama, and me? Well... I'll be a dad," he said. Frisk smiled. "You'll be a great dad," she assured.

It was only after they kissed that they both heard a sigh. "Sans, Frisk... I apologize for the snapping. I was merely afraid that Frisk would end up like myself," Toriel confessed. "What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I gave birth to Asriel when I was merely nineteen. I did not want you to become a mother at such a young and irresponsible age as well. But... you're older than that, and capable to have and raise twins alongside Sans," Toriel explained. Frisk felt an arm go around her. "Well, if she can become the savior of a foreign race after falling down a mountain, I'm sure she can pop out two babies," Sans reasoned, sounding more casual now.

Toriel sat next to Frisk and hugged her. "My child... you've grown so fast," she said in quiet wonder. "Your child is having her own children," Frisk said. Toriel glanced at Sans, then gently stroked her daughter's hair.

"Don't remind me of that."

*****Hopefully this provided more information. We'll start getting into the story (which I plan on being short) soon. Be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! So I intended to upload this last night, but I had a slight bit of a mental breakdown. So what shall I do with this chapter and the next completed to make it up to you? A double upload, all in one night! Anyways, all characters belong to Toby Fox, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Quick Assembly**

Months passed. Five to be exact. Sans and Frisk had announced the twins to all of their friends.

Papyrus already was reading up on how to be an uncle... yet not listening to what he read in the slightest. Alphys was bubbling with happy squeals. Undyne was wondering how early on a child could be taught to fight. Asgore was proud of his daughter, but he felt old after hearing the news. Mettaton was curious about how early in a child's life could the local dance studio give lessons.

Sans had moved into Frisk's room, packing with him a single suitcase of things and Papyrus. Toriel and Asgore had agreed to make the old office downstairs into a bedroom for Papyrus and the guest room near Frisk and Sans' room a nursery for the new babies.

The two brothers pulled their weight financially; Papyrus was a cook at the new Italian restaurant in town, and Sans was paid quite substantially for doing weeknight stand-up at MTT Resort.

Overall, with their relationship growing like their children, Sans and Frisk couldn't possibly be happier. Until one task got in the way.

XxX

"Wow... this is difficult," Sans commented. He'd gotten together the other furniture, yes, but he couldn't quite figure out how to get together the cribs. Frisk was sitting in the rocking chair, amused as she watched her boyfriend.

She certainly looked like she was pregnant now; the purple t-shirt she wore was once far too big. Now, it fit barely over her bump. "Need a hand? I'm not at nine months yet," she said.

"Frisk, I doubt you'll be able to help me do stuff before you even reach that far along. You've got two in there, remember?" Sans reminded. "I know, I know. But I can help you right now, can't I?" Frisk asked.

"If you can help me figure out how to get this stupid part of the crib together," Sans replied. So, Frisk sat down on the floor next to Sans. Her delicate fingers worked well as she helped Sans assemble the part that had him stumped.

"That was all I needed. Now, just you watch this," the skeleton said. He put his arm around her and, with a few motions of his other hand, was able to assembled the two cribs with magic and without trouble. Frisk raised an eyebrow. "Why didn't you just do that in the first place?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to waddle on down here, that's all," Sans said. "Hey, I don't waddle yet!" Frisk protested. When she said that, she froze, her hand resting on her bump.

"Uh, Frisk?" Sans asked. His hand was taken and he was forced to splay his fingers across his girlfriend's stomach. He was curious for a moment. But then, he felt it.

A tiny press.

Sans smiled. "First time they've done that?" he asked. "Yes. They must be super lazy, like Daddy," Frisk commented. She was jokingly smacked on the back of the head for that one. "The longest I've ever stayed in one place was three days, not five months. Those little kids are way lazier than me," Sans defended.

He smiled as he held Frisk close. "So, sweets, what gender are you hoping for?" he asked. Frisk rubbed her stomach. "I dunno. Maybe a boy and a girl, just so we'll have the balance?" she offered. Sans nuzzled against her. "Same difference to me. As long as they come out happy and healthy, then I'm glad," he said.

Frisk nuzzled back and gave him a kiss. "I love you," she said. "Love you too," Sans replied. As he and Frisk both felt some more kicking and shifting from the twins, they both smiled. Frisk rubbed her tummy. "I guess they feel the love too," she said.

Sans stroked her hair. "Well, we got plenty," was all he had to say.

*****Don't worry; the next chapter is more than a fluff moment. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! I came back, as promised, after doing some of my homework. So since nothing has changed with me as a human (I'm just more mentally exhausted; chemistry does that to you), the characters belong to Toby Fox, the new twins (yes, you get to meet them now) belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Little Ones**

To the surprise of the doctors, Frisk had accomplish her deadset goal of carrying to term. She could drop her worries of having premature babies, but she was now on bedrest until she actually went into labor.

Luckily, Sans was just as much in love with the bed as he was with his girlfriend. He also loved messing with Papyrus by teleporting to do thing rather than actually getting up and walking. Papyrus' overreactions of frustration kept bedridden and achy Frisk in good spirits.

Yes, her family would keep her happy. Until it began to expand.

XxX

"A 'go to jail' card? That's the fourth time!" Papyrus cried. He had set up the Monopoly board on the bed to play with Sans and Frisk in order to pass the time by on his day off.

"Rotten luck, Paps," Sans said, moving his little brother's game piece to the jail space. "You're only saying that because you haven't been to jail once in the two hours we've been playing!" Papyrus snapped. "Yeah, and you've been so often that you'll probably lose your job," Sans replied. Frisk laughed at the antics of the skeleton brothers, but soon was cut off when she sharply inhaled.

"You okay?" Sans asked, his joking attitude flicking to concern like a lightswitch. "I'm fine... my stomach just feels really tight. I think I need to walk around for a little bit," Frisk said.

"But you're not supposed to get up from the bed!" Papyrus objected. "She can get up for a little bit," Sans allowed. Frisk got up and awkwardly waddled around the room in laps. Suddenly, she braced her hands against the wall, and liquid gushed out from between her legs. "Ew..." Papyrus commented.

"Bro, she didn't wet herself. Her first water broke, so she needs to get to the hospital," Sans explained. He got up and helped his girlfriend towards the door because it was too risky to teleport with her.

"Papyrus, call my mom and tell her that it's time!" Frisk managed before she was helped out of earshot. Papyrus took out his phone and called for Toriel.

"Yes, Papyrus?"

"The human said that it's time!"

"She's having the twins?"

"Yes!"

XxX

It wasn't long before Frisk was in a hospital room and in a gown. She was holding Sans' hand as the doctor hooked up wires to her body. "So, Miss Dreemurr," she said, "your contractions appear to be regular and your dilation is good. Your friend told me that you don't smoke or drink, so the babies should come out just fine. Who, exactly, is the father?"

"He is. I'm having half-skeleton twins, and I'm glad that I have help," Frisk said, motioning to Sans. The doctor stepped to the bedside. "I believe I forgot one or two of the tools to aid Miss Dreemurr in the delivery. Keep a close eye on her, sir," she said. With that, she left.

Toriel came in about ten minutes later. "Hello, my child, Sans. Has a doctor come by?" she asked, taking the hand that Sans wasn't holding. "She went to grab something. Said that she'll be back in a few," Sans explained.

Frisk started whimpering from another contraction hitting, so Toriel tried to soothe her aches with gentle magic. "I hope that doctor comes back shortly, then."

XxX

As it turned out, the doctor didn't come back. She, and all other medical staff, had up and just left Frisk to slowly progress through her labor. Hours dragged on without help, well into the evening.

"Sans... Sans... I-I think I need to push..." Frisk panted. "But we don't have a doctor!" Sans exclaimed.

"We don't need one."

Both Sans and Frisk looked at Toriel, who had spoken. She stepped away and began searching for rubber gloves. She pulled those on once she found them and kept up her search for more items. "When I married into Asgore's family, I had to choose another profession to learn. His family had some sort of tradition. I chose to be a midwife. So, my child, part your legs for me," she instructed.

She set some towels to the side and filled up a small tub of water that had been waiting on the other end of the room for hours now. Frisk held her legs apart, and Sans held her hand. "Oh, you're ready, my child! I can see the little head about to crown!" Toriel gushed.

"What color is the hair?" Frisk asked, sitting up slightly. Toriel smiled at Sans. "White."

XxX

It took a solid twenty minutes before the first baby made an appearance. It turned out to be a baby girl. "One more big push, Frisk!" Toriel exclaimed ten minutes later. Frisk bore down, squeezing Sans' hand as she pushed. Sans had long since lost feeling in his hand, so he didn't really mind it all that much.

At long last, Frisk got to rest, her body going limp on the bed as she caught her breath. "Sans, I'm not sure how to discern genders on skeletons," Toriel said as the little baby let out its first wails. Sans stepped over and grinned. "He's a boy," he said.

Frisk smiled, clearly exhausted. "Can I see my babies?" she asked tiredly. "Let me clean and bundle my grandchildren," Toriel said as she picked up the new twins. Frisk took the moment to rest and relax.

Sans gently stroked her long, sweat-soaked ponytail. "Good job, sweets. I'm really, really proud of you. Are we still going with the names we picked?" he asked. "Yes," Frisk said.

Soon, Toriel came back, all cleaned up now. She gently gave the girl in the pink blanket to Frisk and the boy in the blue bundle to Sans. "They're both beautiful and healthy," Toriel said, her voice soft. She began to clean up then.

Frisk gently rocked her daughter until she was calm. "There we go. All nice, all calm. There's my little girl," she said. She adjusted the blanket to get a better look. Her soft skin was the color of Frisk's, and the little bit of hair on her head was white. Her hands and feet were simply skeletal, although her pudgy body was just as any other human's otherwise.

"Welcome to the world, little guy," Sans said as he took a chair so her could focus on his newborn son. A tiny skeleton, with a little bit of brown hair as well. Sans smiled, his eye sockets beginning to brim over with tears. "I'm your daddy."

Frisk beamed, kissing her daughter. "I'm your mommy," she said. They both were too distracted to hear Toriel snap a picture of their nw family. "Do they have names yet?" she asked.

Sans and Frisk looked at each other for a few moments, then nodded.

"The girl is Aubrey and the boy is Tristan."

*****There's still one more chapter left. It's just gonna come later. So be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! Here we are, the last chapter uploaded at nearly midnight... oh, I'm going to hate myself for my insomniac behavior in the morning. All characters that you know belong to Toby Fox, Aubrey and Tristan belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: A True Family (Final)**

Frisk went to sleep shortly after the birth, and she'd earned it well. Sans sat with her on the bed at the late hour, the twins both asleep in his arms. He still could hardly believe that he was a parent to twin babies now. Little Aubrey and Tristan, snoozing away.

"Is it setting in yet?"

Sans didn't even have to ask what Toriel meant. He nodded, adjusting Tristan on his left arm. "It's settin' in, alright. I'm a daddy to these two beautiful babies, and nothing's gonna hurt them," he vowed.

"From someone who hates promises, that really means quite a lot. I recall feeling the same way after Asriel's birth," Toriel reminisced.

"Well, you were probably sleeping like Frisk, if it was as rough as I saw," Sans commented.

"I made no mention of it as to not scare Frisk, but... it actually took about three days of labor before Asriel decided to make his appearance. And he was already at term, as well. He seemed reluctant to come," Toriel recalled.

"You don't gotta keep secrets like these from her any more, T. She's not eight years old. She's a woman and a mom now," Sans said. Toriel shouldered her purse, which she'd put in a chair to the side quite some time ago. "You'll learn that most parents will feel like that for a long, long time, Sans."

And with that said, she left.

XxX

The next day, Frisk didn't wake up until past noon. Neither did the twins. Frisk breastfeed them both after they woke up, then Sans brought some fast food in from down the street for them to share. It was just after Sans had tossed all of their trash into the trash can that there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Frisk called.

Well, as it turned out, news spread very quickly. Toriel lead Asgore, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, and Mettaton alike inside. It was clear that she had lectured them all in her "stern teacher" voice to be quite on the driver over, however, because no one was particularly noisy.

"I had to see my niece and nephew as soon as I heard about them," Papyrus said. "However, the receptionist insisted that he go home because it was one in the morning when he tried to show up. He dragged me along with him," Undyne added. She did have dark circles under her eye from the lack of sleep. "Well, forgive me for being excited," Papyrus muttered.

"What did you decide to name the little ones? Tori refused to tell us," Asgore asked. "Aubrey and Tristan," Frisk replied. Alphys pressed her glasses up on her nose a bit to see the twins better. "Oh my G-God, they're a-adorable..." she breathed.

"So, when are you and Undyne expected your first, hm?" Sans asked with a smirk. Alphys' hardcore blush was well worth Undyne smacking him hard on the skull.

"Everyone, there's no need to act like this. Not in front of the twins," Asgore stated diplomatically. "Frisk, darling, you are absolutely _radiating _that beautiful mother's glow! Smile for the camera, love~" Mettaton said as he dug out his phone.

"No," Frisk replied.

Now, that had everyone a bit shocked. Even the twins looked up at their mother in confusion. "This is the first family photo of our babies. Sans, maybe you can use your blue magic to hold the phone out far enough. But let's all get in this together," Frisk elaborated.

Everyone seemed to like that idea, so they got to situating themselves to all fit. Frisk leaned on Sans, his loving arm around her as he held Aubrey and she held Tristan.

Papyrus jumped onto the bed and sat next to his older brother. Mettaton sat on the bedside railing next to the skeleton, which was quite sturdy to be able to hold his weight. Undyne stood next to the robot and held Alphys on her bicep. Toriel stood with Asgore on the opposite side of the bed.

"3... 2... 1... smile!"

And they would all later agree that it was one of the best family photos that they had ever taken.

**The End**

*****And there you have it. I should probably try to go to sleep now, so be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
